


朔间零对弟弟撒的三个谎

by RainPavilion



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainPavilion/pseuds/RainPavilion
Summary: 旧文补档，原发布时间2017.8.3于cicim8jl.lofter.com，可能与原作情节不符TAG规则：零凛有恋爱情节→只打Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu；亲情向为主→同时打Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu和Sakuma Rei&Sakuma Ritsu
Relationships: Sakuma Rei & Sakuma Ritsu, Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 7





	朔间零对弟弟撒的三个谎

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档，原发布时间2017.8.3于cicim8jl.lofter.com，可能与原作情节不符  
> TAG规则：零凛有恋爱情节→只打Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu；亲情向为主→同时打Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu和Sakuma Rei&Sakuma Ritsu

朔间零从小就是个天才。

同龄小孩子刚学会自己整理书包去学校的时候，朔间零已经完全不需要父母操心了。不如说，朔间夫妇已经完全不知道朔间零学到什么程度、每天都在想什么。这个8岁的小孩坐在自己的书桌前，捧着一本厚厚的书。母亲问他，学校的作业写完了吗？

在学校里就写完了。

最近学习怎么样？

太简单了。

这个孩子就像神一样，不知什么时候已经成为身边的人遥不可及的存在了。

似乎只有朔间凛月被给予了接近他的资格。教凛月弹琴的家教刚走出家门，凛月就跑进了哥哥的房间，扑进早有准备的哥哥的怀抱。

“今天练得怎么样？”零揉揉弟弟的脑袋。

“不太好……”凛月有点闷闷不乐，“哥哥，我是不是很笨？”

“为什么这么说？我们的凛月是最聪明的~”

“可是……今天老师说，我练得好慢，不像哥哥进步那么快……”

“那是因为……因为哥哥比你大啊，等你到了哥哥这么大也会进步得这么快的。”

这是第一个谎言。朔间零当然知道自己的天赋有多难能可贵，自己的弟弟可不一定有自己这么厉害。事实上，对努力与天赋，对凡人与精英，甚至对生与死，朔间零都已经发展出了不符合年龄的成熟态度。不过在可爱的弟弟面前，他还是希望可以守护住凛月的童话国度。

当然，这个谎言很快就不能说服凛月了。

12岁的凛月陷入了另一个瓶颈。常年学琴加上有朔间零这个天才的指点，凛月的琴技已经相当不错了。但老师听完一曲，还是要摇摇头：“没感情。”

“哥哥，为什么同样一首曲子，凛月弹出来和哥哥弹出来不一样呢？”

“凛月要带着感情去弹啊。来，我给你示范一下。”

“怎么才能有感情地弹呢？凛月不懂。”

“唔，大概凛月像哥哥这么大的时候就明白了吧。”

“哥哥以前也是这么说的，可是我到哥哥这么大的时候也没有哥哥那么厉害。”

“是要凛月和哥哥一样大的时候才可以像哥哥这么厉害哦。”

“可是……可是每年都是哥哥长大一岁，凛月长大一岁，凛月不会和哥哥一样大的啊？”

“哈哈哈，是这样呢。不过没关系，哥哥会一直保护小凛月的。”

“真的吗！凛月要和哥哥拉勾勾~”

这是第二个谎言。朔间零知道自己不可能一直保护凛月，凛月总是要长大的。不过等到凛月长大的时候，他自己应该也不想成天被哥哥保护着吧。想象了一下凛月的叛逆期，朔间零觉得有点寂寞。

幸好，进入高中的凛月虽然不那么喜欢被哥哥保护着，不过也没有进入叛逆期。凛月没有小时候那么粘人了，不过还是很喜欢哥哥，遇到问题会来问哥哥，有时还会找哥哥一起吃午饭。朔间零非常满意，觉得自己的高中生活除了有点无聊以外非常圆满。

就是听说凛月总是在校园里随便找个阴凉地方就睡觉，这样下去很容易着凉。朔间零自己因为出国留学留过一级，本还庆幸这样或许可以和弟弟一个班，可惜弟弟也因为出勤率低留级了。现在两个人隔着一级，零还是没办法时时照顾弟弟。

虽然有点担心，不过最近事务繁忙，朔间零其实也没什么余裕去关心弟弟了。作为刚刚上任的学生会长，他的自由活动时间一下子缩短成原来的四分之一。敬人不断拉着他做这做那的，身后也有个小学弟追得正紧。

算了算了，等局势稳定下来，自己应该也会闲一点，到那时候就可以好好关心一下弟弟了。

过了几周，朔间零越来越忙。国外的姐妹学校似乎出了什么事，需要自己去照料一下。学校里似乎也在暗潮涌动，敬人虽然什么都不告诉他，他自己也能猜出些许。

真是不太平啊。零叹着气拉上箱子的拉链，走出自己的房门，正好被叫住了。是凛月。

“又要出国吗？”

“是啊。大概要两个星期，我尽快回来。”

“最近……出了什么事吗？”

“没事的，凛月。”

凛月含糊地应了一声，看着不大高兴。过了一会儿他说：“如果有什么烦恼的事情要告诉我哦，我们是兄弟吧？”

“嗯。”零勾起嘴角，拥抱了别扭地关心他的凛月，“一定。”

这是朔间零对弟弟撒的第三个谎。


End file.
